Computing resources in cloud computing environments may be selected for deployment based on static service descriptors related to an associated workload. In order to ensure customer service level agreement (SLA) requirements are met, resources corresponding to the service descriptors may be over-provisioned. Matching workload operational characteristics to resource performance characteristics can be challenging. Workload affinity for specific resource features and/or quantitative allocation of these features may or may not be considered. Further, in many situations, scaling/migration of virtual machines (VMs) hosting workloads is a reactive orchestration process that is typically triggered by an SLA breach. Over provisioning can result in increased cost without a corresponding increase in performance.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.